


Behind Closed Doors

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Byleth is pent up, Linhardt bottoms, Linhardt is pent up, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, both men need a break, miss you sex, they are very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Byleth had a very busy schedule as the Archbishop, he was seeing his husband less and less. He knew how stressed out it was making Linhardt and in turn, was stressing him out. He could hardly concentrate on his work these days. He tapped his pen against the paper as his head spun. All he could think about was the feel of Linhardt’s soft skin against the tips of his fingertips… the way his face flushed so beautifully, and his long hair sprawled out across the pillows. The way his breath caught when he hit that spot just right… Byleth felt his pants tighten at these thoughts. It had been too long. He pushed back his seat and pulled down his shirt to try and conceal the bulge in the front of his pants.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> My first Byhardt nsfw! I really hope I wrote the sex and the scene well! I may be kind of rusty with the nsfw? Really hope it can be enjoyed though! I did work really hard writing this! I love my otp so much... will write lots more for them!

* * *

Byleth had a very busy schedule as the Archbishop, he was seeing his husband less and less. He knew how stressed out it was making Linhardt and in turn, was stressing him out. He could hardly concentrate on his work these days. He tapped his pen against the paper as his head spun. All he could think about was the feel of Linhardt’s soft skin against the tips of his fingertips… the way his face flushed so beautifully, and his long hair sprawled out across the pillows. The way his breath caught when he hit that spot just right… Byleth felt his pants tighten at these thoughts. It had been too long. He pushed back his seat and pulled down his shirt to try and conceal the bulge in the front of his pants.

He opened his door in a hurry, desperate to see his husband when the door almost swung into Linhardt’s face. The tall scholar gasped and quickly put out his hands to stop the door. Byleth hearing his voice didn’t think twice, grabbing his arm and dragging him back into his office. He closed and locked the door and all but threw Linhardt into the storage closet in the room, attacking his neck. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh and sucked at a few places to leave multiple marks. Linhardt shivered and gently pushed against Byleth’s chest.

“Wh-what has gotten into you?” He asked breathily, inhaling sharply as Byleth put a knee between his legs, grinding it against his cock.

“A-aahhh…” Linhardt moaned, shakily holding onto Byleth’s arms, his knees trembling.

“Missed you… too much…” Byleth whispered, his hands slipping up the front of Linhardt’s nice white dress shirt. He rubbed his thumbs over those small sensitive nipples, pinching and tugging, rolling them between his thumb and finger. Linhardt clamped a hand over his mouth and yelped, shivers running down his spine. His cock immediately became erect and he subconsciously began grinding back against the knee between his legs. Linhardt couldn’t remember the last time they had sex, or a sexual encounter for that matter. His body was far too sensitive as if he were a virgin still. Byleth continued teasing his most sensitive parts, wrapping his lips around a small bud and suckling until it was hard and perky. He never stopped pinching the other one, flicking his tongue across the one between his lips. Linhardt gasped and squirmed, his breath catching. Once Byleth was satisfied he moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He grazed his teeth against it, smirking as he heard Linhardt moan. Each moan from him was like the most beautiful of music, the sweetest of hymns.

“I-I… haa~ missed you too…” Linhardt whispered as he fumbled with Byleth’s overly fancy extravagant Archbishop clothes. He only managed to get his pants and underwear down before Byleth picked him up by his hips. Linhardt squeaked with surprise, not expecting that. He was placed on the shelf in the storage closet before Byleth hastily discarded his pants and underwear at the same time. Linhardt held a hand over his mouth again, watching Byleth pull his legs apart, burying his face against his erect cock. Linhardt was already leaking precum, his skin was silky smooth, not a hair on his body. Byleth licked up his shaft, flicking his tongue across the slit of his cock, smirking at him as he did so.

Linhardt’s whole face was red and flustered, his hair that was once up in a bun now loose and over his shoulders. His eyes already glazed over, and half lidded, rosy lips parted as he panted.

Byleth fondled his soft smooth balls in his hand while going down on his cock completely, deep throating him in one swift movement. He only mildly gagged around him, but the real treat was the strangled moan that spilled from Linhardt’s lips. He slammed his head back against the wall and bucked up involuntarily into his mouth. Byleth hummed and bobbed his head, taking Linhardt deeper down his throat. Linhardt’s chest rose and fell quickly, his release rapidly approaching. Byleth knew his limits and pulled off of him with a _pop_. He prodded at his tight hole with a finger, continuing to take pleasure in watching his beautiful husband squirm. It had definitely been far too long since he had sex with him… he couldn’t remember the last time he was this tight.

“Relax… deep breaths Lin…” Byleth breathed as he bit the inside of his milky thigh.

Linhardt tried listening but the intrusion felt so foreign. He didn’t touch himself and opted to pine for Byleth each night he wanted him. He tightened around Byleth’s fingers, taking deep breaths and relaxed his body against the closet wall. Byleth smirked as he was able to scissor him properly.

“That’s it… just like that… you’re doing great Lin…” Byleth praised softly.

Linhardt’s cock twitched at the praise, his cheeks flushed more, and he looked away, his heart racing in his chest. He didn’t want to let it show how much his words got to him… but they had been married long enough, Byleth already knew. Byleth spent a great amount of time working him open properly, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

Before Byleth continued he looked up at Linhardt, “Condom or-,”

“No.” Linhardt quickly cut him off, blushing more deeply. “I want to feel every last ounce of you inside me.” He muttered and looked away once more. He couldn’t believe he just said that…

Byleth chuckled and pulled his fingers out, spreading Linhardt’s thighs apart more before he positioned his thick throbbing cock at his entrance. He had immense self-control, despite every fiber of his being wanting to fuck him senseless. He wanted to leave his husband an absolute mess. Slowly he aligned the tip of his cock and pushed into his loosened hole. Linhardt shuddered and his body clamped down around him.

“Come on love… relax…” Byleth reminded him.

Linhardt furrowed his brow as sweat dripped down the side of his face. “You think I’m not trying to?” He hissed between gritted teeth. Byleth loved watching his face, the way he panted, and skin glistened with sweat. Byleth tore open the buttons on Linhardt’s shirt and licked his lips. His cock twitched inside Linhardt at the sight of those hard nipples, swollen from his earlier teasing. Completely forgetting to be gentle, he bucked his hips.

Linhardt yelped as Byleth was hilted inside him, feeling like he was being stretched beyond what was possible. He dug his nails into the back of his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt like his whole body was burning, panting heavily against his neck.

Byleth secured his arms around his body, hefting him up before slamming him back down on his cock. Linhardt arched his back, crying out as his legs tightened around him, his toes curling.

“Aaahh~! B-By! Mmmnnn a-aahh… r-right… aah there… again!” Linhardt moaned, his arms wrapping around his neck, he buried his nose into the side of his neck, nuzzling him.

Byleth smirked and bucked up repeatedly, his cock now sliding in and out with ease, hitting his prostate head on. Linhardt cried out delightfully each time. The small storage closet was filled with the sounds of Byleth’s grunts, Linhardt’s loud moans and the lewd wet slapping sound as Byleth drove his cock deep inside him. He wrapped one hand around Linhardt’s shaft and pumped him at the same speed as his thrusts.

The beautiful scholar was becoming completely undone, his body giving small spasms, his fingers desperately clawing at the back of Byleth’s shirt. Linhardt bounced faster on Byleth’s cock, thighs shaking and trembling. His breath catching in the back of his throat as his body gave a harsh shudder, releasing onto his stomach and coating Byleth’s hand.

Byleth pulled his hand back, licking up Linhardt’s sweet essence. He thrusted roughly a few more times, reaching his own climax. He slowly pulled out, Linhardt whimpered and panted heavily. He was beyond exhausted and sleep rapidly approached him. Now was the perfect time to admire the work he had done. Byleth carried him into his office and out of the stuffy closet. He laid him on the red velvet plush couch, staring down at him.

His long hair was messy and stuck to his flushed face from the sweat, his lips still parted as he breathed heavily. His body was covered in hickies that Byleth didn’t even remember making he had been so lost to the bliss, drunk on the love for his husband. Linhardt’s clothes were hanging off his body, crumpled and ruined. Byleth would buy him new clothes to make up for it. He laid his coat over him and grabbed up his pants, putting them back on before joining Linhardt, wrapping his arms around his slender form and holding him close. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled him.

“I love you Linhardt. I promise to make time to see you more often… we both need it.” He chuckled.

“I’ll be holding you to that.” Linhardt muttered back and hugged him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my friend @cherishedkid99 and you can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
